The present invention relates generally to a microphone mount, and more particularly to a structure for adjusting the position of a microphone on the microphone mount.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art structure for adjusting the position of a microphone main body 11 comprises two lugs 15 extending from the main body 11 and having a through hole 17, a receiving seat 19 having a threaded hole 21 and extending from a microphone mount 13, and a fastening bolt 23. The microphone main body 11 is adjusted mounted on the microphone mount 13 such that the two lugs 15 are mounted on the receiving seat 19 in conjunction with the fastening bolt 23 which is meshed with the threaded hole 21 via the through holes 17 of the two lugs 15. The fastening bolt 23 has a rotary knob 25 and a shank 27 which is fitted into a spring a spring 29. In the light of the fatigue of the spring 29, the microphone main body 11 is apt to become slanted. In addition, the microphone main body 11 is likely to drop on the floor in the event that the fastening bolt 23 is inadvertently unfastened excessively.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a microphone mounting structure free of the drawbacks of the prior art structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the microphone mounting structure comprising two fastening lugs extending from the microphone main body, a receiving seat extending from a microphone mount, and a fastening member. The fastening lugs of the microphone main body is mounted on the receiving seat of the microphone mount by the fastening member. The fastening member has a threaded rod, a sleeve, and a press knob. The sleeve and the press knob are provided with ratchet teeth enabling the threaded rod to remain in the microphone main body time after time, thereby preventing the microphone main body from dropping.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.